


The Boy With The Animal Facts

by tol_but_smol



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_but_smol/pseuds/tol_but_smol
Summary: High School AU where Dan has a major crush on Phil, the boy in his art class that is super sweet and gives him daily animal facts
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Boy With The Animal Facts

"Dan, you're going to have to talk to him eventually!" I heard my best friend say as he rolled his eyes.

I was staring at the end of the hall where none other than Phil Lester was leaning against a locker and laughing with his friends. He was so beautiful. He was two grades above me, but we managed to be in the same art class and I fell in love with his goofy personality and crazy anecdotes.

"I'll talk to him when you talk to Pj." Chris grew a dark shade of red. 

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like Pj." Chris groaned.

"Yeah and I don't like Phil. Are we sharing obvious lies now?" Chris was about to say something when his eyes grew.

"They are coming this way, act cool." Chris whispered.

We both leaned against our lockers, Chris folded his arms and I threw my hands in my hoodie. Phil and Pj walked past us, Pj winked at Chris and Chris smiled dumbly and exaggeratedly winked back. Phil smiled at me and I gave him an awkward peace sign salute. Both Pj and Phil looked at each other and giggled before turning into another hallway.

"Why am I so awkward?" I groaned as I pulled my hood over my head.

"I honestly felt like that went great. What do winks mean? Does he want to date me or does he just want to get in my pants?" Chris rambled. 

"Google it?"

"Good idea." Chris pulled out his phone and made a weird face. "Do you trust a website titled datingtips.match.com?" I raised my eyebrow at him and shrugged.

"What does it say?"

"Nothing there is just a stock photo of some random guy winking!" I pulled Chris' phone out of his hand and scrolled down.

"You were supposed to scroll down idiot!" I tossed Chris his phone back and he started reading.

"Well that didn't help. There are many different reasons a person could be winking!" I rolled my eyes at Chris.

"I think you are looking too far into this." I grumbled.

"No! You aren't looking far enough into this!" Chris turned back to his phone and read more articles. I heard the bell ring and grabbed Chris.

"Come on Chris we have class."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was time for my favorite class of the day, art with Phil. I walked into class and smiled at the teacher, Mr. Smith. I took my seat and pulled out a sketch book. I looked up and saw Phil enter the room and smiled at me. He sat next to me and also pulled out his sketch book.

"Ready for the animal fact of the day?" Phil smiled.

"Of coarse I am." I giggled and gave Phil my full attention.

"In Alaska it is illegal to whisper in someone's ear while they're moose hunting."

"That is not true!" I laughed.

"It is! 100% true! Google it." Phil smiled.

I shook my head and stared at Phil while smiling. This man was so precious.

"Okay I believe you." I turned towards the front of the class ready to learn.

Halfway through the class I dropped my pencil. I went to pick it up, but on my way up I whacked my head on my desk. It made a loud clunk noise and everyone stopped and stared at me. I cringed. I heard Phil softly giggle next to me and I glared at him.

"Don't laugh at me Lester." 

"I can't help it!" He continued giggling.

I spent the rest of the class avoiding eye contact with people and giving my drawing my full attention. Our assignment was to draw something from nature. I tried to draw a sunset, but failed miserably. It looked like a bunch of squiggly lines and random colors. I looked at Phil who decided to draw plants.

"I like your plants." I told him with a small smile.

"Thanks Dan! I like your..." He looked at my art and scrunched his eyebrows.

"Sunset." I whispered to him.

"Sunset!" He smiled.

"Yeah I know I'm pretty shit at art."

"Don't say that! It looks very good!" Phil smiled. He was so optimistic and friendly. God I loved him. I want to date him so hard. Press my slightly chapped lips to his smooth pink lips. Oh crap I'm staring at his lips. WHAT IF HE SAW ME. DOES HE KNOW. Suddenly the bell went off.

I started packing up my supplies.

"Bye Dan! See you later." I smiled at Phil as he left. 

"Bye Phil." I waved.

I walked into the hall and saw Chris.

"Anything exciting happen?" Chris wiggled his eyebrows. 

"I embarrassed myself, again."

"What's new?" I gasped and punched Chris in the arm. "I'm joking! What did you do?" 

"Hit my head on the desk trying to pick up a pencil." Chris started laughing at me and I punched him again.

"Sorry, I was just imagining it." 

I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyway, I have to go to my locker. Are you coming over tonight?" Chris nodded and followed me to my locker.

"What about you. Anything fun happen in class?" 

"Nope, but half way through class I took a break and guess who I saw in the bathroom."

"I have no idea." I said with no emotion.

"Pj!"

"Pj! Oh my who would have guessed it!" I acted surprise.

"Stop being a jerk. Anyway, he smiled at me and I smiled back and he was like, 'Oh hi you're name is Chris right?' and I was freaking out cause he knew my name. Then I said, 'yeah and you're Pj, right?' and he smiled and nodded and we kept talking and I got yelled at because I was gone for so long, but I got to chat with Pj!"

"Nice story Chris."

"Hey, not all of us are lucky enough to sit next to and be friends with our crush. Be happy for me!"

I finished putting everything in my bag and smiled at Chris. "I am very happy for you, I really am."

"Hey Dan!" I recognized that voice and turned around quickly. I forgot that my locker was open and happened to run straight into my locker door. I fell back and grabbed my head. 

"Ow." I groaned.

"Dan!" Chris gasped.

"Dan! Are you okay?" I opened my eyes to see Phil leaning over me with a worried expression. 

"Is this real life?" I groaned.

Phil giggled. "Yeah, here let me help you." I felt Phil wrap his arms around my waist and pull me towards him. "Let's take you to the school nurse."

"I'm coming as well." Chris told Phil. 

I put my head on Phil's shoulder. I was kind of loopy and didn't have control over what I was saying. "You smell nice." I smiled as I sniffed Phil.

I heard Chris laughing at me.

Luckily, Phil just laughed as well. "Thanks Dan, but I would love if you could stop sniffing me." 

I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked up at Phil's face. "You're so pretty." I giggled.

"Thanks Dan, you're not so bad yourself."

I smiled largely. We arrived at the school nurses office and Phil helped me sit on a chair. Chris sat in the chair next to me. I was looking at the art on the wall when I heard Phil talking to someone.

"Yeah, he hit his head on his locker pretty hard. He is a little loopy as well."

Everything that happened next was kind of a blur. The nurse tested me to make sure I would be okay. I was starting to feel a little better, but I still had a major headache. 

"How do you feel, Daniel?" The older woman asked.

"Like shit."

"Language!" Chris gasped.

I glared at Chris as Phil giggled.

The nurse turned towards Chris and Phil. "There isn't anything wrong with him. He just hit his head pretty hard. He needs to take medicine and relax. Can either of you drive him home?"

"I can." Phil offered.

"Perfect. Have a nice night boys." 

We left the school and Phil lead us to his car. I sat up front and Chris was in the back.

"Chris, where do you live?" Phil asked.

Chris gave him the directions and dropped him off.

"Alright Dan, where to?" 

"Keep going straight and I'll tell you when to turn." Phil nodded.

"Are you feeling any better?" Phil raised an eyebrow at me.

"Not really. My head is killing me."

"Do you have anyone at home who can look after you?"

"Nope, but I'll be fine."

"What! No, I'm staying with you then."

"Okay." I hid a small smile when Phil said this.

I led Phil to my house and he pulled in and parked.

I unlocked my door and led Phil in.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Something that you can relax during, I don't want to hurt your head."

"A movie then?"

"Sure!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We decided to watch some cheesy high school romance story. We were both laying on my bed, we were so close I could feel Phil's warmth. This movie was actually pretty crap, but I got to be with Phil so it was worth it.

"This movie is so unrealistic. Do high school students even have crushes? I mean why don't they just tell the person they like them."

I looked at Phil with wide eyes. "Maybe they're scared?"

"Scared? Of what?" 

"Rejection. It's a scary thing." I whispered while looking down.

"What if they don't reject you. Then, you will be happier than silently pining over them."

"But what if they do? Then you will know they don't like you." This conversation was starting to affect Dan personally. "Not to mention if they reject you, it could become awkward and the awkwardness could lead to losing them as a friend." I felt tears started to build in my eyes.

"Dan are you okay?"

"No, because I don't want to lose them as a friend. I guess that's why they call it a crush." Phil was sitting silently confused. "It crushes you to know you're stuck in this unending cycle of not knowing what will happen."

"I"m sorry, Dan. I didn't realize."

"It's fine. It's my fault for making it about me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sure."

"Do I know her?"

I started laughing extremely hard.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Phil asked concerned.

"It's not a girl."

"Oh. So you're gay?"

"Yeah."

"That's fine." Phil mumbled. "If it makes you feel better so am I."

I smiled at Phil.

"So is it Chris you like? I always knew you guys were close, but I didn't know if you were THAT close." I started laughing again.

"No it's not Chris. We are just close friends." 

"So do I know him? Cause this guessing game would really suck for me if I didn't."

"You know him. Really well actually."

"Oh god.... is it Pj?"

At this point I was on the floor laughing my head off. "No it's not Pj."

"I'm sorry Dan, but I have no idea who you like.."

"It's um... It's you." I blushed and looked at the floor.

"You like me?" 

"Yeah.. a lot actually."

"Well, it's a good thing I like you too!" I looked up at Phil and smiled.

"You do?!"

"Yeah. Can I kiss you." I didn't respond, I just crashed our lips together. I smiled into the kiss and pulled Phil closer. A couple minutes we pulled away and smiled at each other. I was the happiest I have ever been.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day I sat in art class and smiled at Phil as he came in. He sat next to me and smiled largely.

"Are you ready for the most important animal fact you have ever heard."

I nodded and giggled.

"When a male penguin falls in love, he presents the other penguin with the best pebble he can find on the beach. Kind of like a proposal."

"Aw that's sweet." I noticed Phil searching through his bag. I raised my eyebrow, but he came up and handed me a small rock.

"Are you proposing Philip?" I laughed.

"Yes. Here it is. Will you be my boyfriend?" 

"Of coarse!" I threw my arms around Phil and smiled ear to ear. 

I knew I would be happy with Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)))))


End file.
